


Ascendancy

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Poe Dameron, Exhibitionism, First Order Poe Dameron, M/M, Possessive Kylo Ren, Public Sex, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, again my loose take on it, or my loose take on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The newly anointed Supreme Leader Kylo Ren celebrates a victory.





	Ascendancy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Prompt: Exhibitionism and Public
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for her encouragement on this!

  
Kylo and Poe had talked about this, of course. It had been something Poe had been having increasingly filthy dreams about, and Kylo needed something to seal the occasion of his ascendancy as Supreme Leader. The others watched as the two stood there, not far apart from each other, and the earnestly possessive gleam in Kylo’s eyes already gave Poe a preview of what was to come.

The others didn’t say anything. They stood there, all of them, watching even as Kylo carefully undid Poe’s uniform. The uniform that gave an enticing glimpse of Poe’s delicate collarbone, the sculpt of his shoulders. Poe was just so exquisitely made, Kylo thought; of course he had to share it with the rest of the galaxy. The rest of the crew of the Finalizer, watching even as Kylo rubbed a nipple beneath his fingertips. Poe arched back a bit, his breathing ragged, exposing his perfect, long neck to the crew — Kylo couldn’t resist leaning forward to nibble and suck on it, leaving marks for the crew to see. Poe bit his lip, the sounds escaping his throat sounding almost like keening noises even as Kylo continued to mark him.

Poe already felt the multiple gazes on him even as Kylo moved down his neck towards his chest — more diminutive than Kylo’s larger one, but not too small. They were probably wondering, really, how a sexual relationship between the two would work, really — the larger, more muscular man with the smaller, slighter one. How the latter wouldn’t be crushed beneath the former’s massive body. Poe didn’t really mind. There was an element of safety there, with Kylo, with his massive body. It was like Poe was shielded from the outside galaxy, in a bizarre way.

And occasionally, letting their Supreme Leader take the lead was definitely a plus. Talking of that, Kylo was nibbling at the flesh of his belly, circling the head of his shaft with his thumb. Poe arched back, and Kylo leaned in towards his ear. “Lie down.”

They’d talked about this in advance, and Poe laid his naked body on one of the consoles, carefully. Kylo himself undressed, and there was their Supreme Leader, completely muscular and powerful, practically looming over Poe. They’d brought lubricant, naturally, but right now, Kylo was licking, nibbling and sucking everywhere he could reach on his lover’s golden skin. Leaving marks where everyone could see them; it was like the Supreme Leader was announcing to just about everyone that Poe Dameron was his alone, and no other’s.

Even that thought just got Poe harder, and he groaned, bucking up against the Supreme Leader, desperate to have the Supreme Leader inside him, big and long and hot and hard. Kylo leaned towards his ear and whispered, “You want everyone on the bridge to see me inside you?”

“Let’s do this.”

Kylo had to prepare him, of course, with his long, large fingers, and the lubricant, but it was worthwhile feeling Kylo slam into him, filling him up. Kylo groaned in relief, entering Poe again and again, all while pleasuring him with his hands. Knowing that he was basically the Supreme Leader’s, and knowing that everyone else knew it too, hearing Kylo murmuring filthy, possessive lyrical nonsense in his ears as they made love, brought Poe to climax, where his release felt like a sun going nova and his semen stained both their bellies. Kylo thrust into him, thrust until he released into Poe as well, practically growling out his name — not his title, but his name.

He was Kylo’s.

And Kylo, he knew, was his.


End file.
